Naruto Comes to Edoras
by KP02
Summary: Just my idea of what might have happened had the Naruto characters been at Edoras with Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli. Might be continued, if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to try something like this, and I'm not sure how well it turned out. Either way, I enjoyed writing it! :D**

Naruto woke up in the middle of nowhere with a bad headache and a dim memory of training with Saskue and Sakura before a bright light hit them. He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet when he heard unfamiliar voices. He was greeted by the sight of four strangers talking to his friends.

"A little late on waking up, Dobe." Saskue said. Naruto scowled.

"I took most of the hit, Teme! And who are they?" He yelled, gesturing to the new people. One of them looked really old, with a long white beard, another had long blond hair, which looked even gayer than Neji's, one was short and really hairy, and the fourth looked somewhat normal, if excessively dirty, which was saying something considering that he was a ninja. Sakura sighed, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"This is Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn." She said, pointing to each one in turn. Naruto frowned at them.

"They look weird." He said. Sakura immediately bashed his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! I just meant they don't look like ninja!" He cried.

"Then say that!" She said, unrelenting.

"Hn. Be quiet." Saskue grunted. The two of them then noticed the strange looks they were getting.

"Um, as I was saying, I cannot help you get back to your world yet. I do not have the skills. I am very sorry. I may know someone who can, but I cannot take you to him yet, and it is too dangerous to take you with us." Gandalf said gravely. Naruto's ears perked up at the word 'dangerous.'

"Oi, dangerous? We live for danger, dattebayo!" He yelled. Sakura hit him again and Saskue just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, can't you see that they don't need us?" She yelled at him. He rubbed his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I just thought they might appreciate three highly trained ninja." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, what are ninja?" Aragorn asked.

"We are, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. Sakura hit him again before explaining.

"Ninja are highly trained fighters who are hired out to do various jobs, anything from assassinations to catching cats." She stated, all of them wincing at the memory of the demon cat known as Tora. The three ninja watched as Aragorn spoke to the others in a strange language. The others appeared to agree.

"What are they saying?" Naruto whispered, at least to him it was whispering.

"Dobe. How would we know?" Saskue didn't bother with whispering. The two were stopped from engaging in one of their infamous fights by Gandalf clearing his throat.

"I would like to accept young Naruto's offer to travel with us." He said. Naruto grinned.

"Awesome! We'll protect you old man, dattebayo!" He yelled. Gandalf laughed.

"I'm afraid that I do not need protection, merely assistance in a battle." He corrected. Naruto shrugged.

"Eh, same thing. Either way, Team Seven is ready for this mission!" He yelled. The other two rolled their eyes but nodded at Gandalf all the same. The non-ninjas led them to where they had left their horses when they had heard a thump.

"Milady, you may take my horse, I can run." Aragorn offered. Sakura shook her head.

"No thanks, I've never ridden a horse, and I can run just fine." She replied with a sweet smile. Aragorn looked her up and down critically. Perhaps her clothes were an indicator of her difference to other women in his acquaintance. However, all four were shocked when the three ninja easily kept up with their horses at a trot. In fact, they almost appeared to be bored. Saskue shouted something to the others that Aragorn couldn't hear over the pounding horse's hooves, then shot ahead of the horses, much to Aragorn's surprise. He spurred his horse into a gallop and Naruto easily kept up with him, leaving Sakura with the other three, who soon sped their horses as well. Going like this, they soon met the dark-haired ninja standing on a rock that gave a clear view to Edoras, home of the horse-lords. They pulled their horses to a stop, the ninja stopping beside them.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, obviously not impressed. Aragorn nodded.

"Yes. That is Edoras, home of the horse-lords." He reiterated his thoughts. Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Do they have any ramen there?" He questioned.

"Is all you ever think about your stomach?" Sakura yelled. Aragorn furrowed his brow.

"What is ramen?" He asked, carefully testing the foreign word. Naruto looked horrified while the other two merely rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again." Saskue muttered before Naruto started yelling about the horrors of never having been fed ramen.

"Er, we should probably keep moving." Aragorn suggested. Both of the ninjas looked sheepish and they soon started moving again, Naruto still muttering about ramen. Before long they were standing in front of a door that was blocked by a guard insisting that they give up their weapons.

"Fine. But I don't have to like it." Sakura finally grumbled after a very long, drawn-out argument. Everyone but the other two ninja had already surrendered their weapons, only Gandalf had been allowed to keep his staff. Sakura started unloading her weapons, grumbling the whole time she was setting them on a small table that was provided.

"Don't touch anything, especially the needles. Those are poisoned." She instructed the guard, still unloading a few more knifes. No one replied, they were all too shocked at the enormous pile of weapons lying on the groaning table. The remaining two ninjas eyed the table warily.

"Uh, you know, I think Saskue and I will just stay out here. I think the table will thank us." Naruto spoke up. Saskue grunted in what everyone assumed was agreement and it was decided. The other five walked through the somewhat impressive doorway, Gandalf leaning heavily on his staff, while Naruto and Saskue stayed behind. Naruto immediately jumped up to sit on the railing, swinging his legs. Saskue leaned against the building, looking over the fields beyond the city rather moodily, as per usual, while the guards tried to look official, all while wondering what kind of weapons the two boys had with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand (ie: three reviews), I decided to at least write one more chapter! Maybe more, not sure yet. Even so, don't expect anything anytime soon. :P**

It wasn't until Naruto heard Sakura yell something that sounded like _shannaro_ and felt the ground shake a little that he figured there might be something going on. He lazily looked over at Saskue, who was still staring out at the plains. Naruto sighed and threw a kunai at his friend, causing a gasp from the guard. Saskue caught a few inches from his face, causing a few more gasps. He frowned.

"What, Dobe?" He questioned, not looking at Naruto.

"Think we should go help out?" Naruto asked, still swinging his legs like a little kid. Saskue shook his head.

"No. She can handle it." He said shortly. Just then, another tremor came, causing more nervous looks from the guards.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about the building." Naruto muttered. Just then, a slimy looking man was thrown out the door, skidded down the steps, and laid there on his face.

"Here we go." Naruto muttered, just as a burst of pink and flashing green eyes appeared in the doorway.

"And if you ever, ever try to touch, or even come near me again, I swear I will personally make sure that you can never touch any girl again!" She threatened. Naruto winced.

"Now Sakura…" He said. She whirled on him now.

"Don't you 'now Sakura' me! That worm tried to grab my butt!" She screeched. Immediately, Naruto's face grew dark. Even Saskue was glaring at the pathetic heap of a man.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, moving closer. Saskue wasn't far behind and Sakura just stood watching with a satisfied look. The non-ninjas were behind her in the doorway, looking on with worried faces.

"Should I stop them?" Aragorn whispered to Gandalf. The wizard smiled faintly.

"Can you?" He questioned. And as Aragorn watched the two boys systematically beat Grima into a pulp, he seriously doubted it. It wasn't until Grima was curled into a ball with every visible piece of skin covered in bruises that the ninjas stopped and he noticed something peculiar. Saskue's eyes were red, with strange black lines swirling in them. Then he blinked and Saskue's eyes were normal again. _That was odd._ He thought before returning his attention to the king that had walked in midway through Grima's beating.

"Um, I suppose his punishment has been taken out of our hands." Was all Theoden said before going back inside the hall. Aragorn followed, noting the rest coming behind him. He still needed to convince the king to go to war. Then he would question these strange people called ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I didn't remember the exact wording of this part, but remember that this is a crack fic. Basically. And I was watching Host Club while I was writing it, so that just made it worse. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Lord of the Rings.**

"My lord, we must fight!" Aragorn yelled. Again. Naruto was getting really tired of all the arguing. The king wanted to hide, Aragorn wanted to fight. The two were never going to agree. He sighed and laid his head on the table.

"I'm bored!" He moaned into the table.

"Shut up." Both of his teammates said. He peeked one blue eye out at him.

"Hey guys?" he said quietly.

"Hm." Saskue replied.

"What if we never go home?" He said, uncharacteristically serious. Neither ninja answered. They didn't have an answer.

"We make for Helm's Deep!" The king's voice echoed through the hall. Naruto jumped up.

"Finally! I can't wait, dattebayo!" He said excitedly, then paused. "Where's Helm's Deep?" Sakura face palmed while Saskue just shook his head.

"Dobe. It's a refuge for them." He said. Naruto grinned.

"Awesome! We'll protect all of you!" He said, grinning. The king was obviously amused.

"Indeed." He said. In truth, he wasn't sure of what service they could be. Just because they could beat up Grima didn't mean they were warriors fit for battle. And there would be a battle, there was no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>"Ya know Eowyn-san, you'd make a great ninja!" Naruto grinned up at the laughing blond woman.<p>

"Oh would I?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah! Sakura and I could teach you all sorts of stuff! Saskue could to, but he's too cool for that. Or at least, he thinks so." Naruto said enthusiastically, making Eowyn laugh all the more. Then Naruto frowned, looking ahead with distant blue eyes.

"That's odd." He muttered, then smiled at Eowyn.

"I'm gonna go check up ahead really quick!" With that, he sprinted away before she could even suggest he take someone along for safety. As soon as he left, Aragorn pulled up beside her.

"What did he talk to you about?" The Ranger asked. Eowyn shrugged.

"Not much. He talked much about ramen, and he believes that I would a fine ninja." She said with a shy smile at him. He didn't notice, he was too busy staring at where Naruto had gone. It didn't escape his notice when few moments later, the other two ninja stiffened, then ran ahead as well. It wasn't long after that when Naruto came running next to his horse.

"Um, there are some sort of weird things up ahead. Some of them look like wolfs, but the rest are just plain nasty." He said, his nose wrinkling, "anyways, Boss just thought you'd like to know. I think they have it under control, but you can help if you want." he stopped for a moment, blue eyes squinted as he tried to think of something.

"Oh right! He said to tell you to keep the civilians back, or someone might get hurt." Naruto finished with a grin. Aragorn could only gape for a moment.

"How many are there?" He finally asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Not sure, only about fifty or so of the gross things and maybe twenty or thirty wolf things." He said, "Sure wish we had Kiba, this would go a lot faster. Blasted dog boy would just charm the wolves." He said, then looked behind him.

"I gotta go, it sounds like they need my help." And just like that, he was off. Aragorn could only stare for a few moments. _Did he say only fifty orcs? How strong are they?_ He stayed for a few more moments to tell Eowyn to keep everyone back before riding ahead of the procession, Legolas and Gimli following. As they kept riding, they heard yelling and at one point Aragorn was sure he felt the ground shiver. Then they rode over a small hill and saw the battlefield. The three of them sat on their horses in awe. The three ninja had already taken out all of the wargs and were now working on the last of the orcs. Boulders had been uprooted and thrown, and there were craters all over the ground. This wasn't nearly as shocking to the three as the hundreds of Narutos that were everywhere. None of them had seen them for the moment, so the three just sat there.

* * *

><p>Saskue was sure that there were no creatures in the ninja world as dumb as these things. They just kept coming at the ninjas, even when they were clearly overpowered. He sighed as he cut down yet another one, his sharingan spinning. In truth, he didn't really need it, but it was habit by now to use it in a battle.<p>

"Hey, it's Aragorn and all them!" Naruto's voice carried over the creature's grunting. Saskue looked up to see the three people on horses on the ridge, just staring at the three of them.

"Hn." Why did they come so late? If they wanted to help they should have come as soon as Naruto sent a clone after them. Saskue turned and watched as Sakura pounded the last beast into the ground and loped over to where Naruto was standing in front of the other three. Saskue followed, sitting on a rock that Sakura had thrown earlier.

"Well, that was a good workout!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Say, do any of you have some soap or anything? There's a river down there, and we all need to bathe now." Sakura said with a disgusted look at the black blood on her clothes. Aragorn looked at them, obviously confused.

"You look fine to me." He said stupidly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You would think that. But you've obviously never used soap in your life. Guess I'll ask the guy with hair as nice as Neji's. Legolas-san, do you have any soap?" She questioned. Legolas wordlessly reached into a pocket and held out a bar of soap, avoiding Aragorn's gaze. Sakura took it with a cheerful smile.

"Great, thanks so much! Naruto can send a clone with you so that we know where to go and if you get in trouble!" She said happily. Everyone then looked at Naruto, who was being helpful by staring at a bluebird sitting on a nearby tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, hitting the blonde upside the head. He jolted.

"Huh, what, what?" He asked, head turning from side to side.

"Dobe. Make a clone." Saskue ordered. Naruto grinned and saluted before making a single clone. The rest looked surprised at the sudden double.

"What kind of magic is this?" Legolas murmured. Saskue rolled his eyes.

"It's not magic, it's a jutsu." Sakura informed him. She was met with blank looks all around.

"Oh, I'll explain it later. Just take the clone with you and we'll catch up later." Sakura said, grabbing the hands of both the boys and dragging them away, muttering something about idiots. The three on horses watched her go, then looked at the clone as one. He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Heh, she gets like that a lot." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for the ninjas to bathe and they were soon running across the plains in the direction the three had gone.

"So apparently they don't have jutsu here." Saskue mused aloud for once. Sakura frowned.

"Gandalf did something back in the city that looked a lot like a jutsu, like an illusion almost. And the king looked as though he was under a mind control technique almost like what Ino uses." She said.

"Didn't that blonde guy say something about magic?" Naruto chimed in. Sakura pointed a finger at him.

"That's it! I've read about this before: in other countries people often believe jutsus to be a mysterious thing called magic and those who can perform them are called wizards. That's probably why everyone is so confused about us!" She exclaimed. Saskue nodded.

"That makes sense." Naruto commented. Everything was silent for another moment before Sakura spoke again.

"Naruto, you're going to have to dispel your clone so we know where we're going." She ordered. He nodded and made the symbol. In the next moment he sprinted ahead.

"Follow me!" He shouted, turning slightly to the left. The other two sighed and followed.

Meanwhile, with the trio…

Suddenly the ninja's double disappeared. Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas all stopped and looked at where the double had been standing a moment before. Now there was only smoke, which was quickly carried away on the breeze.

"Er, is that supposed to happen?" Gimli questioned. Aragorn shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never seen such a thing." He declared.

"Nor have I." Legolas put in his two cents.

"So, what do we do now?" Gimli asked. Aragorn looked behind them, then turned forwards.

"We ride." He replied.

A few minutes later, Legolas stopped them.

"There is something coming behind us." the far-seeing elf said, squinting into the distance. Aragorn frowned.

"Can you see what it is?" He questioned. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"If I did, I would have told you, would I not?" He retorted, then narrowed his eyes. "Whatever it is moves quickly, I can already make out three figures." He said.

"Could it be the ninjas?" Aragorn asked, trying to wrap his tongue around the foreign word. Legolas shrugged.

"I do see hints of pink and orange, but how could they have caught up so fast?" He asked. Aragorn shrugged, he could almost see the figures himself.

"We will wait here until they catch up." He decided.

The Ninjas…

"They've stopped." Saskue reported, his Sharingan spinning to see farther. Sakura nodded.

"Good. We'll be able to catch up soon." She said, sprinting even faster. Naruto grinned and ran ahead. Soon it turned into a race between the ninja. They almost didn't stop when they reached the trio, but Sakura's yells caught the boys attention and they reluctantly drew to a stop.

"I won!" Naruto declared. Saskue snorted.

"Like you could, Dobe." He retorted. Naruto shook a fist.

"You wanna go, Teme?" He threatened. Saskue's Sharingan activated again, causing the Middle Earthians to gasp.

"Both of you stop it!" Sakura yelled, hitting them on the head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, that hurt!" Naruto complained. Saskue just glared, his eyes back to black.

"W-what was that?" Aragorn stammered. The boy's eyes turning red had shaken him.

"What was what?" Sakura asked, turning to focus on him.

"His eyes turned red!" Legolas pointed out. How could the girl be so calm about this?

"It's nothing, a clan heritage." Saskue said, "We need to keep moving." The trio warily started moving again, the ninjas running beside them.

Meanwhile, in Konoha…

"So what you're telling me is that three of my best ninja have disappeared, and no one knows where?" Tsunade took another gulp of sake. The ANBU in front of her nodded crisply.

"Yes." He said shortly. Tsunade punched the desk, looking satisfied as it was demolished.

"Get me Kakashi. And a new desk." She ordered. The ANBU bowed and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

The ninjas were bored running alongside the slow horses. So bored that Naruto thought of a new game called hawk.

"Hawk!" Naruto punched Saskue's shoulder. Saskue growled, then punched him hard enough to send Naruto into Sakura.

"Hey!" Naruto yelped, "You're missing the point of the game! You have to see a hawk first!"

"It's a stupid game, dobe." Saskue muttered. Naruto pouted.

"You're just saying that because you didn't think of it." He muttered.

"They act like children." Legolas whispered to Aragorn. The two of them had been observing the trio with some interest. Sakura's sharp ear picked up on his comment.

"I suppose in this place we are children. Naruto and Saskue are seventeen, and I'm sixteen, almost seventeen." The three Fellowship members had equally shocked looks on their faces.

"Mere children!" Legolas exclaimed.

"And yet such power." Aragorn commented. Sakura just shrugged.

"Where we live we start our training at five. If you are part of a prominent clan, like Saskue, you will often start sooner. However, most ninja only live to be about twenty five or so." She said. The Fellowship appeared to be even more shocked by this. Sakura had to wonder why, Legolas and Aragorn didn't appear to be that much older than Kakashi-sensei, although she wasn't sure about Gimli.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I am 87 years old." Aragorn said with a small smile. Sakura gaped at him. _What I wouldn't give to have his genes!_ Was her only thought. Then Legolas spoke

"I have lived over 2,000 years." Now Sakura really couldn't stop staring, and even the male ninjas were staring.

"H-how?" She asked.

"The elves live forever, unless mortally wounded." Legolas answered. Sakura couldn't help but think of the consequences though, such as over population. However, this world seemed to be huge enough to house them all.

"The dwarves also live to a long age!" Gimli boasted, "I am 139 years old, and still a young dwarf in the estimation of my people!" Sakura shook her head.

"Do all the people here live that long?" She questioned.

"Not all. Most men live to only be my age, younger in times of war such as this. Hobbits, or Halflings, live to be quite old, Bilbo is the oldest and he is over a hundred." Aragorn explained. Sakura shook her head.

"There must be much peace in this land." She commented. Her medic's mind was going over this phenomenon, wondering if the different food had anything to do with it. Although it seemed like the heavy, greasy foods would shorten lifespans, not help it. There wasn't anymore time to puzzle it out, since they were now riding into the canyon that Helms Deep was set into. Once inside, the ninja were nearly suffocated with the sheer amount of people. It took them no time at all to make their way to the battlements in the open air, where there were far fewer people. They gathered at the top of a lookout tower to discuss their situation more thoroughly.

"Do either of you have any idea as to how we got here?" Sakura questioned. Naruto shook his head, but Saskue looked thoughtful.

"I think it may have had something to do with my Sharingan." He said, "I was using it just before we were transported. I suppose something could have gone wrong, but I'm not sure what." Naruto looked thoughtful, a real feat for him.

"I wonder if they're looking for us at home." He mused. The other two shrugged.

"Probably, we are the best team out there." Sakura grinned. The others smiled back, well Naruto did. Saskue just smirked before tilting his head.

"You can stop spying now." He said, with a bored expression. More bored than usual. There was a muffled cough before Legolas slipped out from behind a random pillar, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Er, Aragorn wanted me to-" He shrugged helplessly. Naruto grinned.

"He wanted you to make sure we weren't planning to kill you all in your sleep, right?" He said, scooting over to make room in their small circle for Legolas to sit.

"Um, something like that." The elf sat cross-legged, same as the ninja.

"Don't worry, we aren't really into the whole killing everybody thing. Except for maybe Saskue." Naruto said, still grinning. Saskue scowled.

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Teme." Legolas cleared his throat.

"What do those words mean?" He questioned. The two boys were busy glaring at each other, so Sakura explained.

"Dobe means dead-last and Teme basically means bastard. The two of them use them as affectionate terms." She said.

"Do not!" The two yelled in unison, then promptly glared at each other again. Sakura sighed.

"They haven't changed since they were twelve." She groaned. Legolas smiled. It was easy to forget in this moment how much damage they were all capable of doing.

"Anyways, I've been trying to figure out what's going on here," Sakura said, "I've figured out that there's a war going on, and I'm fairly certain that those things we were fighting earlier have to be the bad guys, just based on pure ugliness, but what is this war about? And how long is this mission?" Legolas seemed a little taken aback by her matter-of-factness when it came to battles and war. After all, most of the women he knew barely knew how to lift a sword.

"Well, the war started when Sauron forged the great Ring…" Legolas then proceeded to tell them the extremely long history of Sauron's and how they had gotten to where they were now. When he finished, the ninja were silent, processing all of the information.

"So, basically this war is over a piece of jewelry?" Naruto asked, incredulous. Sakura hit him on the head.

"Baka! It's more than just jewelry, obviously! It has this guy's life force connected to it!" She had paid more attention than the others, being used to memorizing Iruka's lessons.

"So, where exactly are you from?" Legolas interrupted the brewing fight with his curiosity. Now the ninjas looked reluctant.

"We're from Konoha." Naruto figured that was safe enough to tell him, most of their life in the village was secret. Although they all were fairly certain that these people weren't a threat.

"Where is Konoha?" Legolas asked, barely pronouncing the foreign word.

"It's the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Sakura fielded that question.

"Why do his eyes turn red? What use is it?" Now Legolas directed his gaze to Saskue. The raven-haired boy gave a look at Sakura, who nodded her head. He sighed.

"My eyes are a clan heritage. They help us fight." He stated, not very wordy as usual. Legolas still wasn't satisfied.

"How do they help you fight?" He questioned. Saskue gave another look at Sakura, who sighed.

"Just show him. But don't give him brain damage or anything." She snickered. Now Legolas looked nervous. Saskue blinked, and his eyes were red once more.

"Look straight into my eyes." He commanded. Legolas hesitated, then did as he was told. _What harm could thee be in it?_ That was his last thought before falling into a dark abyss that never ended.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, it's been awhile... Like a long while... My excuse is that I wrote it out, then I accidently deleted it. Piece of advise? Don't write on your computer in the car. It tends to die, then it occasionally deletes all of your work. -_- Anyways, here's the next chapter! I'm trying to keep it funny, but with a little bit of a plotline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What have you done to Legolas!" Aragorn roared, charging out from behind another pillar, his sword drawn. Sakura seemed to be the only one concerned.<p>

"Yo, Aragorn!" Naruto waved with a grin, "Legolas just wanted to know what Saskue's eyes do." Sakura smacked the back of his head.

"Naruto, stop being an idiot. And Aragorn, Naruto is right, we aren't doing anything to hurt him. Saskue is just doing a simple genjutsu." She said calmly. Aragorn lowered his sword, but didn't sheath it.

"Saskue, undo it." Sakura ordered. Saskue gave her a mild glare (for him) and followed the order. Immediately the elf gasped, his eyes wide and a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"W-what was that?" He gasped. Sakura frowned.

"Saskue, what did you do to him?" She questioned as Aragorn moved to support the elf. Saskue shrugged.

"It was the simplest one. A dark chasm, just falling." He replied. Aragorn frowned.

"Elves need light. Without it they lose the will to live."* He said sharply. The three ninja looked sheepish.

"Heh, sorry about that." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Both the elf and the man looked rather pitiful as they walked away, Legolas staggering slightly.

"Er, that didn't go well." Sakura commented.

"Nope." Naruto agreed before his face lit up. "That's right! I forgot to give you guys these!" He started digging around in his many pockets before pulling out a stack of what looked like explosive tags. He started separating them, each stack a different color.

"Alright, these blue ones are flood tags and the white ones are tranquilizer tags. Just don't use those on any allies. I haven't tested them on actual people yet." He handed them each some of the different tags. Sakura looked confused.

"How did you make these?" She questioned. Naruto shrugged.

"Kakashi-sensei has been teaching me, so I started experimenting a little." He said, actually rather serious for once.

"What do those do?" Saskue pointed at some green ones in a pile in front of Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm really not sure yet. I started trying to develop a new tag, but haven't had a chance to test it yet. I don't want you guys to use it 'cause they might blow up in your face." He explained. The other two looked mildly impressed.

"Wow Naruto, that's pretty awesome." Sakura commented. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, I know it is." He leaned back a little, then toppled over.

"Dobe." Saskue put his two cents in.

"Teme!" Naruto called from the ground.

"Reinforcements!" The yell came from down below and the ninja were immediately on their feet and at the edge of the battlements. A company of what looked like a bunch of Legolas's in armor were walking in sync up the ramp.

"Well, that should be helpful." Naruto commented.

"And none too soon." Sakura said, pointing at the horizon. A dark horde was pouring over the side of the small canyon, and just behind them were storm clouds. Naruto groaned.

"Man, I wanted a nap!" He grumbled before holding his hands in the familiar cross position. Immediately, at least a hundred clones appeared. Naruto yawned.

"Alright, I want you to divide into four groups and position yourselves across the battlements." He ordered. The clones saluted before hurrying off. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Show off." She muttered, then started climbing down the tower. "C'mon, we can't fight from up here, let's go down on the ground to meet them." She said. The two boys followed, ready to kick some Orc butt.

"Rasengan!" Naruto drove the swirling blue ball through yet another group of orcs.

"You know, I've been thinking." He commented to Saskue, who was fighting next to him.

"Hn." Saskue just used another fire technique, saving the Chidori for a different time.

"Well, what if we were somehow summoned here?" He suggested, executing a wind jutsu to keep a few more back. Saskue looked thoughtful.

"It is possible." He agreed, "Since this is a different world, it may be that the rules for summoning are different."

"Exactly! Which means we just need to figure out who did it!" Naruto concluded, then glanced around, "by the way, where's Sakura?"

"I sent her to the infirmary. They needed her skills there." Saskue replied, handing him the end of a ninja wire. Naruto took it and together they wrapped it around a group of orcs and pulled it tight. Then one of Naruto's clones drove a Rasengan into it.

"Is it me, or is this battle rather anticlimactic?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Saskue agreed.

With Sakura…

The medical ward was bustling with people coming in and out, carrying wounded people and healed people leaving.

"Just stay still for a moment." She instructed the man lying on the bed in front of her. She ran her chakkra-covered hands over him and deduced that he had managed to break three ribs. Somehow he had done it without a cut.

"This is going to feel kind of weird." She warned him before directing her healing chakkra to his ribs, encouraging them to knit together.

"Stay here for a few moments, then you can rejoin the battle." She instructed. He nodded.

"Thank you, milady." He said. She nodded briskly, then moved onto her next patient. This one was an elf, and she hesitated for a moment. After Legolas' adverse reaction to Saskue's Sharingan, she wasn't sure about using chakkra on them. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She was trained by the greatest medic in the world, she could overcome this.

"Where are you hurting?" She questioned.

"My leg. It was stabbed." The elf replied, his eyes calm despite the pain he must be in. Sakura carefully removed the leg guards, then placed her hands on his wound, carefully directing the tissues to knit together. It wasn't long before he was mostly healed.

"Stay here a few moments, someone will be along shortly to wrap it up so that it won't start bleeding again." She instructed, just as she had every other wounded man. She scowled. Of course, there were no women in this battle. It was aggravating her, the stigma that appeared to be placed on the women in this world. Apparently they did nothing but raise children and obey the men. Although Eowyn gave her hope, Sakura's problem wasn't with the women, but with the men. It made her want to go out there and stomp them into the dirt. Unfortunately, she was trying to help, not hurt them. She sighed and kept healing the wounded men. Hopefully she would have enough chakkra to last.

In Konoha…

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi greeted, bowing slightly. For once, his book was nowhere in sight, proving how serious he was about this situation.

"I want you to find them." Tsunade ordered. She was tired of not having her apprentice around, and it had nothing to do with silly feelings! Sakura just knew how to treat someone with a hangover.

"Hai. I have my pack working on tracking them down." He told her. She nodded.

"Good. If that doesn't work out, then don't hesitate to take whatever measures necessary." She told him. He bowed again, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade sighed and rested her head in her hands. This was the week from hell.


End file.
